rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Melodic Cudgel/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art RomanticTorchwickConcept.jpeg|Roman's unused Roman-tic Torchwick outfit concept art for RWBY: Amity Arena Official Designs Roman Torchwick, cap 2.png|"Players and Pieces" credits RWBY Amity Arena official design of Roman Torchwick.jpg|Official design of Roman and his weapon, Melodic Cudgel for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Partners in Crime Team Attack Artwork.jpg|Partners in Crime Team Attack Artwork for RWBY: Amity Arena. RomanTorchwickAmityArenaRender.jpg|Torchwick wielding Melodic Cudgel in his render for RWBY: Amity Arena AmityArenaPartnersInCrime.jpg|Partners in Crime render from RWBY: Amity Arena. Amityromanvalentines.jpeg|Turnaround model for Roman's RWBY: Amity Arena Valentine's Day outfit. RomanticTorchwickRender.jpeg|Roman's Roman-tic Torchwick outfit render for RWBY: Amity Arena Turnaround Models 10171790 572050392909837 7289319739934158613 n.png|Turnaround 1 1620890 572050389576504 5987549465714382196 n.png|Turnaround 2 10250320 572050382909838 2855765629447181445 n.png|Turnaround 3 1484100 572050362909840 382034325132933036 n.png|Turnaround 4 10154009 572050402909836 4966333678787164501 n.png|Turnaround 5 10251908 572051746243035 1277288086668456022 n.png|Turnaround 7 10177891 572051719576371 6430003199560602220 n.png|Turnaround 8 10268722 572051749576368 8221168129143001245 n.png|Turnaround 9 Merchandise 800RWBYalsogun_1024x1024.png|"It's Also A Gun" Shirt Design RWBY_Torchwick_2_800_Art.png|Melodic Cudgel on the Torchwick shirt design RWBY Villains 800.png Manga Chapters Manga 2 Moon.jpg Manga 9, Roman appear in the shadows of Vale.jpg Manga 10, Melodic Cudgel.jpg ''RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters (2018) manga chapter 1, Roman Torchwick.png Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Roman arrive at the scene with the White Fang members.png Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Blake takes Roman hostage.png Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Blake gets surround by White Fang members.png Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Sun fights Roman.png Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Roman's fail attempted to killed Sun during their fight.png Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Ruby encounters Roman again.png Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Roman's wherebout after the battle.png Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Roman at the White Fang assembly.png Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Atlesian Paladin-290.png Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Roman gives a speech to the White Fang recuits.png Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Roman appears uninjured from the destroyed Atlesian Paladin.png Screenshots - Trailers "Yellow" Trailer 1004 Yellow Trailer 01746.png Volume 2 Trailer V2t 7.png Twitter B4mRBEUCQAANZir.jpg ''RWBY: Combat Ready Roman Cards Roman Combat Ready Cards 01.jpg Roman Combat Ready Cards 02.jpg Roman Combat Ready Cards 03.jpg Roman Combat Ready Cards 04.jpg Roman Combat Ready Cards 05.jpg Roman Combat Ready Cards 06.jpg Roman Combat Ready Cards 07.jpg Roman Combat Ready Cards 08.jpg Minion Cards Minion Combat Ready Cards 01.jpg ''RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Celebtration artwork of Partners in Crime by DKRN07.jpg Screenshots - Volume 1 Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose 07327.png|Roman, using his Cane to put out his cigar 1101 Ruby Rose 07416.png|The Cane, with its reticle down Episode1 00024.png|The Cane, with its reticle up 1101 Ruby Rose 08734.png|Roman, aiming his Cane at Ruby 1101 Ruby Rose 09323.png|Roman, dropping his Cane as the Bullhead shakes Black and White 1116 Black and White 13351.png|Roman, shooting at Blake's feet while she's distracted 1116 Black and White 15475.png|Roman, using his Cane to parry Sun's attacks 1116 Black and White 16038.png|Roman, aiming his Cane at Sun Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01543.png|Roman vs Blake Best Day Ever 1201_Best_Day_Ever_19842.png 1201_Best_Day_Ever_22531.png Painting the Town... V2 04 00030.png V2 04 00031.png V2 04 00032.png V2 04 00037.png No Brakes V2 11 00002.png| V2 11 00003.png V2 11 00005.png| V2 11 00006.png|Get over here! V2 11 00010.png|Roman Torchwick is about to shoot you. V2 11 00011.png| V2 11 00012.png| V2 11 00048.png| ice ice blakey.png|Stuck in the ice Screenshots - Volume 3 PvP V3 09 00124.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00009.png V3 11 00010.png V3 11 00054.png V3 11 00056.png V3 11 00065.png V3 11 00067.png V3 11 00068.png Screenshots - ''RWBY Chibi Season 1 Roman's Revenge Chibi 20 00019.png Chibi 20 00020.png Chibi 20 00021.png Chibi 20 00022.png Chibi 20 00023.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00023.png Security Woes Chibi 22 00014.png Chibi 22 00015.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Transitions Chibi transition melodic cudgel.gif Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00002.png Chibi2 5 00003.png Chibi2 5 00004.png Chibi2 5 00005.png Super Besties Chibi2 06 00011.png Chibi2 06 00012.png Chibi2 06 00013.png Movie Night Chibi2 11 00006.png Chibi2 11 00018.png Chibi2 11 00019.png Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00015.png Chibi2_14_00016.png Nondescript Holiday Spectacular Chibi2 24 00005.png Chibi2 24 00006.png Chibi2 24 00007.png Chibi2 24 00008.png Chibi2 24 00009.png Chibi2 24 00027.png Chibi2 24 00029.png Chibi2 24 00030.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Mysterious Red Button Chibi3 07 00027.png Chibi3 07 00028.png Chibi3 07 00029.png Chibi3 07 00030.png Chibi3 07 00031.png Chibi3 07 00032.png Prank War Chibi3 10 00034.png Chibi3 10 00035.png Chibi3 10 00036.png Nefarious Dreams Chibi3 14 00001.png Chibi3 14 00002.png Chibi3 14 00003.png Chibi3 14 00004.png Chibi3 14 00005.png Chibi3 14 00006.png Chibi3 14 00007.png Chibi3 14 00008.png Chibi3 14 00009.png Chibi3 14 00010.png Chibi3 14 00011.png Chibi3 14 00031.png Chibi3 14 00032.png Chibi3 14 00033.png Chibi3 14 00034.png Chibi3 14 00035.png Category:Melodic Cudgel images Category:Image Gallery Category:Weapon images